


Sounds of midnight

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Caught in a storm. Only a single bed room available. It'll do.





	Sounds of midnight

It had been such a long time since you had slept in an actual bed. You and Vasquez had been out travelling for what seemed like forever now, it wasn’t often you stayed in inns favouring in camping out in the wilderness. Vasquez said it was dangerous just in case someone recognised him and then it would fuel a shoot out and even though your shooting had improved a great deal he still worried about anything happening to you. He couldn't lose someone close to his heart not again.

The weather had turned so suddenly. You had just been rolling up your blanket when the storm rolled in bringing an oceans worth of rain with it. By time you both had reached the next town and an inn it looked like you had both fallen into a river. The old woman that was sat at the worn check in desk looked up as you approached the counter leaving a little stream behind you,

“Oh dear it looks like you got caught” she joked looking at the puddle forming at your feet

“Just a little” you replied with a light chuckling pushing some loose strands of hair out of your eyes. “Do you have any rooms available?” she looked behind you to Vasquez who was shouldering both of your bags. He was rather intimating with his towering height and stern expression plastered to his face.

“We only have a single rooms. Is that okay-”

“Si. One room is enough.” Vasquez answered quickly making the poor old lady jump at his abrupt tone. 

“We can share that's no problem” You reiterated a little less curtly. “Could we trouble you for some towels too please?” you smiled writing your name in the book and handing the lady the right amount of coin. The little old lady showed you up to the room before vanishing to fetch another pillow and blanket along with some towels. 

“Get yourselves dried and come on down there is some stew going and I bet you both need something warm to stave off the cold.” 

“Thank you ma’am, that sounds wonderful.” the receptionist smiled and left you both be to dry off. Once somewhat dry you both descended into the bar area which was full of people chatting and drinking. Vasquez was on edge the whole time. He practically wolfed his food down not wanting to be caught off guard eating his meal. You tried to calm him nerves but with so many people being in the room sheltering from the rain you understood why he was so agitated. So you too ate your food quickly. 

Once back in the room bellies full of warmth you placed the extra pillow and the blanket on the bed.

“Mi amor..” You turned to look at Vasquez with your hands firmly on your hips,

“You are not sleeping on the floor. The bed is big enough for us both.” You said sternly placing your boots by the side of the bed “this room is freezing and I am not letting you sleep on the floor. Now bed.” you ordered pointing at the turned down covers.

“Si si” Vasquez pouted playfully kicking off his boots and discarding his trousers on top of them along with his waistcoat before climbing onto the bed getting comfy and shuffling to one side of the bed making sure you had enough space. You folded your skirt neatly on top of your brown leather boots and joined Vasquez on the small bed pulling the covers over you both. 

 

Sharing such a cramped single bed with the Mexican wasn't a bad thing at all, it was so cold in the room and Vasquez was so warm, not to mention he was good as cuddling too. Resting your head on his chest as you both get into a comfy position. His arm around your shoulders. He’s off to sleep first. You smile as he mumbles Spanish in his sleep. Listening to the rain patter against the windowpane which starts to lull you into sleep. You jolt at the sound of a soft rumbling sensation coupled with a low quiet snore. It’s a few moments before it happens again and this time you chuckle silently. Vasquez looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. The wrinkles between his permanently furrowed brow when ever they were in a town eased and a little smile tugging at his lips. It becomes soothing to listen to him snore after a while. Nuzzling your head gently against his chest as you strive to get comfy again. The rumbling in his chest slowly rocks you to sleep. 

By morning the winds had ease but the rain still persisted. It was probably a good idea to stay at the inn another night and you couldn't complain with the sleeping situation. You had awoken with your face buried in Vasquez' chest but the giant of a man was coiled around you protectively still in a deep slumber. You tried to wiggle out of his grasp but that just made him grumble in his sleep and hold you tighter against his body.

“Mm. A little longer mi amor.” 

Sleeping in a little wouldn't hurt this once.


End file.
